


Four times Even got jealous, and one time he didn't

by lolamit



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: (I tried), (bc he's a lil shit), 4+1 Things, Attempt at Humor, Birthday, Birthday Party, Drunk Isak, Drunk Texting, Fluff, Jealous Even, Jealousy, M/M, Valentine's Day, sneaky!isak, this sUCKS I KNOW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolamit/pseuds/lolamit
Summary: “Look what your man is up to”, Eskild was most definitely drunk, so in order to see what he tried to show, Even had to take the phone in his own hands.Since he didn’t have any social media because he found himself above that, he hadn’t seen the many pictures posted on the boys’ Instagram accounts. More importantly, the photo Eskild had pulled up on his phone. Isak was laughing as some guy Even had never seen before had his arm around him. Around Isak. And when he scrolled down he realized thatthis dudewas in every single photo Isak was in, always standing alarmingly close.“Who’s that?” he asked Eskild.“I don’t know, but he’s cute, isn’t he?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I spent way too long on this for something so not good, but hopefully it can make you smile a lil.
> 
> I'm dedicating this one to Ally (my love <3) for giving me a prompt and freaking out about Evak with me. u rule.
> 
> Also, this was kind of inspired by a fic by user diamondjacket and since I don't know how to link stuff on here I'm just gonna leave yall with the link in case you haven't read it yet. Spoiler: it's gold. (https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121330)

1.

It was Friday which to Isak and his squad meant but one thing; party time. Though Even liked going to parties and hanging out with Isak’s friends, he found himself saying no when Magnus asked if he wanted to join. It had been a long week, and he rather just curl up on the couch in Isak’s apartment and watch movies with Linn. Isak had given him a pout and an extended _“pleeeease”_ before he left to predrink at Mahdi’s, and Even had kissed him and promised he’d come next time. 

Linn had just popped in the second movie of the night, Forrest Gump, when Even’s phone buzzed in his pocket. A, presumably, drunk text from Isak that read “hey babyu I misd you” and then another asking “d yu miss meeee”. Even laughed, responding with a “go home, ur drunk” when Eskild suddenly entered the room. 

“It’s Friday why aren’t you at a part-ay?” he exclaimed, putting an exaggerated emphasis on the last word. 

“Shhh, we’re watching a movie”, Linn complained.

Eskild didn’t respond. He seemed much more interested in something happening on his phone and Even returned his focus to the tv. That is, until Eskild dropped down beside him, holding his phone to Even’s face and sighing. 

“Look what your man is up to”, Eskild was most definitely drunk, so in order to see what he tried to show, Even had to take the phone in his own hands. 

Since he didn’t have any social media because he found himself above that, he hadn’t seen the many pictures posted on the boys’ Instagram accounts. More importantly, the photo Eskild had pulled up on his phone. Isak was laughing as some guy Even had never seen before had his arm around him. Around Isak. And when he scrolled down he realized that _this dude_ was in every single photo Isak was in, always standing alarmingly close. 

“Who’s that?” he asked Eskild.

“I don’t know, but he’s cute, isn’t he?” 

Eskild took his phone back, starting to talk about how Isak would never do anything bad since he’d been pining for Even for so long, and Even knew this. He trusted Isak with his life. So he brushed any bad thoughts aside and went back to watching the movie. Eskild soon lost interest and fell asleep leaning against Even, his snores making Linn sigh a little louder each time, but Even didn’t mind. 

 

A few hours later, they decided to call it a night and Linn disappeared into her room as Even put a blanket over a sleeping Eskild, then left to lay down in Isak’s bed. Just as he shut his tired eyes, he could hear the front door being opened and closed, then someone stumbling into something and a quiet _“fuck”_ being uttered, before the door to Isak’s room slowly opened. Even opened his eyes and watched as Isak closed the door with utmost carefulness and how he tiptoed over to the bed as to not wake Even. It wasn’t until he was under the covers that he noticed Even. 

“ _Fuck_ , you’re awake!” he shouted in a whisper. 

“Barely”, Even chuckled. 

Isak rolled over on his side and rested an arm on Even’s chest as he talked about his night with heavy eyes. Even was struggling to keep his own eyes open, and watched as Isak’s lips barely moved with his words. After a while Isak stopped, closing his eyes, and Even took this as an opportunity to get a little clarity. 

“Who was that guy you were hanging with?” he asked and Isak immediately opened his eyes again.

“What guy?” confusion written all over his face. 

“Eskild showed me a photo from Jonas’ Instagram, and some guy had his arm around you”, Even said and suddenly a smile formed on Isak’s lips, or at least on the part that wasn’t buried in a pillow.

“Don’t tell me you were jealous”, Isak teased. 

“I never said that”, Even argued but it was to no avail, as Isak had lifted his head from the pillow, his lips now a smug grin. 

“Uh huh”, he whispered, slightly surprising Even with his confident look. 

“I wasn’t jealous, I just-“

“ _Of course not_ ”, Isak taunted playfully, placing a kiss on Even’s lips. “Though it looks kind of good on you.”

Even tried his best to act offended, but found himself too tired and gave in to the smile he was trying to hide.  
“Oh _fuck off_ ”, he managed to whisper, and smiled at Isak’s failed attempt at winking. 

“Never”, Isak whispered back after settling down on the pillow again, half his face buried and his arm still resting on Even’s chest. 

2.

“You have to promise you won’t laugh”, Isak said and Even already found it hard to hold back his smile.

“I promise”

“Like really, really promise. This is embarrassing enough.”

Even laughed. 

“ _Dude_ ”, Isak punched his arm jokingly. “I haven’t even told you yet.”

“I’m sorry, I promise I won’t laugh”, Even reassured and was met by a suspicious, but brief look from Isak.

“Okay so, last year I sort of, kind of, in a way, technically had a thing for Jonas”, Isak said and pressed his eyes shut, awaiting a laugh. 

But Even didn’t laugh. His eyebrows were furrowed and his head tilted slightly to the side. Isak didn’t know what to expect anymore, and was now just awaiting a response of any kind. Should he not have told him? _Shit shit shit._

After a short moment, Even asked, “You had a thing with Jonas?” and now Isak was the one laughing. 

“No, no, no! Not _with_ Jonas, _for_ Jonas! Oh my god”, he explained between laughs. “He doesn’t even know.”

Even was a little taken aback and had to take a moment to think, before he let out a quiet laugh that sounded more like a giggle. “So you had a crush on him?” he raised his eyebrows in that teasing way that Isak loved to hate.

“Well, not a _crush_ per se, but…” 

“You totally had a crush on him, how did I not see that coming”, Even laughed.

Isak frowned and argued that he did _not_ have a crush on Jonas, he was simply a little infatuated. But Even just laughed at all his attempts of brushing it off, which made Isak roll his eyes even though he felt a smile growing on his lips. 

“I can’t believe you thought I had a thing _with_ him. In what world besides my wildest fantasy is Jonas gay?” Isak shook his head while chuckling, and it wasn’t until Even’s eyebrows moved even higher up his forehead – which in Isak’s opinion should’ve been completely impossible holy _shit_ – that he realized what he’d said.

“In your wildest fantasy, huh? I thought I heard you moan in your sleep this morning, are you cheating on me in your dreams?” he teased and Isak felt his cheeks heat up a little, but he wouldn’t let Even have the upper hand.

“You know you’re the man of my dreams, Even. We’ve been over this.”

“I know, I just like hearing you say it.”

They sat in silence for a while, just staring into each other’s eyes like grossly in love couples do sometimes and Isak’s heart smiled. He’d never expected this, sitting on his bedroom floor telling his boyfriend about his crush, nay _slight infatuation_ , on Jonas. Or that his boyfriend would think he’d ever actually made progress in telling Jonas this. But he was glad he could share this kind of awkward stories of his past with Even, because he knew that Even wouldn’t tell anyone. 

And it also meant he’d get embarrassing stories from Even’s past in return, which he was more than happy to listen to. 

3.

“You’re telling me _that_ line worked?” Isak asked as laughter erupted in the group.

They were standing in a ring outside of school talking, and somehow the topic of pickup lines had surfaced. Probably when Magnus started talking about his struggle with girls before he met Vilde, and now everyone was laughing at something Jonas had said to a girl, that Isak couldn’t believe worked. 

“Yes, man! I’m telling you, it _worked_ ”, Jonas said, receiving a high five from Mahdi. 

“You have mad skills, bro”, Mahdi laughed.

“Isak’s got better skills though”, Jonas said which made Even raise his eyebrows at Isak.

“Really?” Even asked, a little surprised. “I haven’t seen much of that.”

“I don’t”, Isak rolled his eyes, while the others laughed. 

“Dude! You used to have the best skills!” Magnus exclaimed in his always cheery tone. “Remember that party where you made Emma make out with you in order to get a pill? Fucking iconic!” 

Even, who had watched Magnus as he spoke, now looked directly at Isak standing opposite of him in the ring. His eyebrows remained raised and a look of disbelief washed over his eyes before Isak could groan in response. 

“Who knew you could be so smooth?” Even teased and Isak still couldn’t find words to speak. 

“Are you telling me he’s never hit on you?” Magnus asked, shocked. 

“Not with words, I’m pretty sure.”

“What? Isak, are you getting rusty?” Mahdi asked, and once again the group was laughing at Isak’s expense while he rolled his eyes, hiding the red in his cheeks as best he could. 

“How come you’ve never used your _iconic_ pickup lines on me?” Even acted offended. 

The boys laughed and continued telling Even about other occasions where Isak had indeed had Mad Game, and Even couldn’t believe his boyfriend could be _smooth_. Because all he’d ever gotten were lustful stares and awkward attempts at jokes, and of course, the rapping, but if that was a way to impress Even, he wasn’t entirely sure. 

“Guys, it was basically just one time, oh my god”, Isak groaned as he desperately wanted the conversation to go literally anywhere else, but no. 

“You’ve got to use your charm on Even, Isak! Blow him off his feet, we all know you can do it”, Magnus said, getting Mahdi and Jonas to chant “do it!” over and over until Isak would give in, while Even just laughed. 

“It doesn’t work like that!” Isak complained loudly, tilting his head back as if praying for them to stop. 

“Am I not worth your charm, is that what you’re trying to say?” Even asked and Isak groaned at his pretend offended face. “I am _insulted_.”

“Ohhhh dude”, the boys said in unison. 

“Come on”, Isak whined. 

“To think that you won’t even _try_ ”, Even said dramatically, how extra. “I… I can’t believe this.”

“ _Shut up, Even_.”

Even laughed, and Isak wondered why he wasn’t a drama student since he clearly had no problem acting like one. The boys went back to talking about their skills, which were poor compared to Isak’s, and Even shot a wink in Isak’s direction. Though Even so cutely couldn’t wink, it looked more like an eye twitch, which made Isak blush a little more.

4\. 

Even’s birthday was just around the corner and Isak had the perfect plan. He had set up a surprise party at his apartment, but since Even was currently staying with him, he couldn’t do all the decorating, and had to leave that responsibility to his flat mates. He, instead, was supposed to keep Even busy, but also not suspicious as to why they had to leave the apartment the whole day when they usually just go out for food. And, being the little shit that he is, he’d come up with just the way to do it. 

“You’re going to hang out with Jonas?” Even asked, a little surprised. “Today?”

“Yeah, that’s not a problem, right?” Isak answered, putting on his best act.

“Uh, no, I guess not. I just thought we were celebrating my birthday today?”

Isak heart almost broke at his boyfriend’s disappointed eyes, but he knew it’d worth it. “ _Shit_ , I forgot, baby. Why don’t you join us? It’ll be fun!”

Even looked hesitant, and waited a moment before agreeing to go with him. 

 

They left the apartment and met up with Jonas at the skate park, where they spent some time. Even seemed to be enjoying himself, laughing and joking as usually, yet Isak could sense he was still a bit let down. But at least he was suspecting anything. 

Next stop was the mall, where Isak had promised to help Jonas pick out a new outfit because he needed new clothes. Even didn’t really care, but gave his two cents whenever they asked. Isak kept trying to get him to try on clothes, or helping Jonas find something, and Even did, though reluctantly. 

When Jonas had found a good amount of clothes to try on and had left for the fitting rooms, Isak was left alone with Even and asked if he was having fun. To which Even raised his eyebrows with a brief laugh. 

“Not exactly what I had expected”, he said, glancing down on the floor before continuing. “Honestly, I’d rather have spent it alone with you.” 

“You’re not enjoying Jonas’ company?” Isak joked. 

“Of course I am, it’s just, you know”, Even usually hid his emotions really well, but now he didn’t even seem to bother. Which made Isak’s heart break a little more with each passing minute. 

“I know, I’m sorry”, Isak took Even’s hand in his and hugged it. “I’ll make it up to you.”

A grin appeared on Even’s face, “You better”. 

 

After some time, Jonas came back out with the clothes he decided to buy and then they were off again. Isak didn’t really know where to, as they still had two hours to kill, and asked Even what he’d like to do. 

“Go home? Maybe play some video games?” Even shrugged, and Isak exchanged a look with Jonas. 

“Or we could grab a bite?” Jonas suggested.

“Dude, yes, I’m starving”, Isak agreed, meeting a slightly annoyed Even with his eyes. “We’ll be quick.”

_Lies._

One hour and forty-two minutes later they left the Subway they’d taken fifteen minutes to decide to go to, Even had pointed this out more than once. But now, as Isak and Jonas finally gave in, they were walking back to the apartment. Even, who had been longing for this all day, walked first, and Isak got a little nervous when Eskild didn’t respond to his texts. Though thankfully, once they were outside, and rang the doorbell, because Isak had just happened to forget his keys, Eskild sent a message saying _“all done”_ , so Isak could relax. 

Even walked in first, after Isak nudged him slightly and received a suspicious look from his boyfriend, but that didn’t matter now. Because, as Even entered the living room, the room filled with a unanimous _“SURPRISE”_ and people jumping out from every corner. 

“Holy shit”, Even jumped, his expression soon changing from shocked to happy, as everyone wished him a happy birthday. 

“I don’t know what to say”, Even was in awe, unable to find words, but thanking them as best he could. 

 

“You surprised?” Isak asked once the party had kicked off, and Even put an arm around his waist. 

“Completely”, he answered, placing a soft kiss on Isak’s lips. “Still kind of want you all to myself, but…” 

“Well, you still haven’t gotten your gift, Even”, Isak smirked as Even raised his eyebrows. “Patience is a virtue.”

5\. 

Valentine’s day, oh what a lovely time. The day when couples are especially couple-y and single people extra desperate. Both making Isak roll his eyes, because _who cares?_. It’s just a day, nothing makes the 14th of February any more romantic than the rest of the year, yet, he couldn’t look anywhere with seeing hearts. 

The couples in his school gave each other chocolates, flowers, stuffed animals, and he sighed louder than ever, before a quick _uh oh_ reached his brain. What if Even expected him to buy something? He is a sap after all. A hopeless romantic at heart, and even though Isak had explained his annoyance with the holiday, Even might’ve wanted _something_. 

He quickly found Magnus, the only one in their squad beside himself who was in a relationship and asked him if he’d gotten Vilde anything.

“Are you kidding me? She’d kill me if I didn’t”, he laughed, discreetly showing the box of chocolates in his bag. 

“Do you think I should’ve gotten Even something?” he asked.

“Do guys get things on valentine’s? Isn’t that just girls?” Magnus seemed perplexed and Isak sighed.

But before Isak could answer, another voice joined the conversation from behind him. 

“What are you talking about?” Even asked, now standing beside Isak.

“Valentine’s day!” Magnus said, and Isak nervously looked over at his boyfriend. 

“Oh right, that’s today”, Even smiled. “Happy valentine’s then, Isak.”

“I got you something.”

The words slipped out. He didn’t mean them to, but suddenly he couldn’t control his own mouth, as his eyes met Even’s. 

“Really? I thought you didn’t celebrate?” 

“I don’t, but”, how are you going to explain this one, Isak? “I, uh, wanted to get you something.”

“I thought-“

“Magnus! Shut up”, Isak shot him a death glare, while Even watched suspiciously. 

“Sorry, man”, Magnus put his hands up. “I should go find Vilde, to give her my totally existing, not made up gift. See you around, boys!”

Isak cursed under his breath, as Even laughed and asked if Magnus was joking. Isak had to come up with something, now that he’d already promised Even, but he didn’t want to buy flowers or a teddy bear holding a heart. He wanted something personal. Why was valentine’s day even allowed as a holiday? Isak had no idea. 

“Look at them, making out all over the place”, Isak paused. “I’m glad we’re beyond that.”

“Me too.”

“And giving each other stuffed animals and handmade cards”, he scoffed. “What a joke.”

“Mhm.”

“As if we need a specific day to celebrate love.”

“It’s crazy.” 

“Because you wouldn’t want me to buy you those sappy stuff, right?”

“Nah.”

“Okay, _fuck it_ , Even”, Isak exclaimed, receiving a confused look from his boyfriend. “You’re supposed to be the romantic one, why don’t you want me to be all _oh-here-I-made-you-this-gift-because-I-love-you-etc-etc_?” 

Even laughed and Isak stared at him in frustration. His boyfriend was prone to getting jealous, but when the Day of Love actually arrived, he couldn’t care less? Something had to be wrong.

“Because, like you said, I don’t need a specific day for all of this”, Even smiled. “You can make me a gift any day and I’d be over the moon”, Isak sighed and rolled his eyes, though Even could see he was smiling. “The true gift is just being with you, Isak.”

There was a moment of silence, where Isak couldn’t make himself talk and just stared helplessly into Even’s eyes, but as soon as he came back to his senses, he blushed. Even laughing at his reddened cheeks with so much love in his eyes that Isak never wanted to look away. 

“God, you’re such a sap”, he smiled, and had they not been in school, he’d kiss him with everything he got. Even pulled him in for a hug, because hugs were a-okay on the mental list of PDA things Isak had made, which Even usually followed, though sneaking in a kiss every once in a while.

“I love you, too”, he whispered, mid-hug, and Isak felt his body fill with warmth and joy and love and suddenly he didn’t really mind valentine’s day as much as he had.


End file.
